Skydive (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Predator. For the Autobot Aerialbot, see Skydive (Autobot). For the Maximal Technorganic, see Skydive (Maximal). Skydive is the Predators' resident scientific advisor, and loves studying the science of warfare. He's cold, calculating, and so vindictive that even his fellow Predators don't fully trust him. Unfortunately, he has never had people respect him or take him seriously, a fact he would lament by the present day, resulting in a low self-esteem. To make up for it, Skydive has developed a notable level of self delusion. This has worsened throughout the war, even further where he constantly, almost impulsively reminds anyone in his presence of his inventions, even crediting himself with several other things that he couldn't possibly have created, like recycling, slinkies, as well as claiming to have written a bible. History Skydive was forged in Mebion during the age of Guardian Prime. His alt. mode was intended to be a fighter jet, and thus meant for the military class according to functionism. However, during boot camp when his intelligence was shown first hand, his superiors realized this and decided that such genius shouldn't be wasted in the military. As a result, Skydive was declared alt. mode exempt, getting to choose the life he himself wanted. more to be added Powers & Abilities Skydive= |-| Science Corps= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Skilled Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert on various sciences' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Self-delusional about what he actually invented. *Below average strength & average durability Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *Whatever scientific devices he brings to the battlefield Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Missile launcher': equipped with a so-called "Megavisor" to enhance its targeting system. *'Gear Shredder': one of the technologically simpler weapons used on Cybertron. It fires out razor-sharp spinning blades that bounce off walls and will cut right through an enemy. It can be also charged up to fire three blades at once, letting you slice and dice the foe when they come at you in groups. *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Trivia *Skydive's expanded personality is based on Dr. Nitrus Brio's own from Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. *While he's had some military training, since he never finished boot camp, Skydive was never officially enlisted in the Primal Vanguard. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Mebion (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Predators members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Chemistry Category:Biochemistry Category:Physics Category:Engineers Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Skydive